Bill Powell (golf course owner)
|birth_place = Greenville, Alabama, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Canton, Ohio, U.S. |occupation = businessman, golf course owner, and entrepreneur |yearsactive = 1948-2009 (his death) |spouse = Marcella, ?-1996 (her death) |children = Billy (deceased), Renee, Lawrence }} William J. Powell (November 22, 1916 December 31, 2009) was an American businessman, entrepreneur, and pioneering golf course owner who designed the Clearview Golf Club, the first integrated golf course, as well as the first to cater to African American golfers. He was also the first African American to design, construct and own a professional golf course in the United States. Powell was fond of saying "The only color that matters is the color of the greens". Biography Powell was the grandson of Alabama slaves and was born in Greenville, Alabama. During his youth, Powell moved with his family to Minerva, Ohio. In high school there, he played golf and football. Later, at the state's historically African-American Wilberforce University, he played on the golf team.Goldstein, Richard. "African-American Golf Pioneer Bill Powell Dies at 93", The New York Times, January 1, 2010 After serving in the United States Army Air Forces in World War II in England, he returned to the Canton, Ohio-area near Minerva in 1946, and began work first as a janitor and later as a security guard for the Timken bearing and steel company. Due to racial segregation,Mitchelson, Ronald L., and Michael T. Lazaro. "The Face of the Game: African Americans Spatial Accessibility to Golf", 2004 he was banned from all-white public golf courses and was rejected for a bank loan to try to build his own. With financing from two African-American doctors and a loan from his brother, Powell bought a dairy farm in East Canton, Ohio, and with his wife, Marcella, did most of the landscaping by hand. Two years later, in 1948, he opened the integrated Clearview Golf Club. In 1978, he expanded the course to 18 holes and earned a national-historic-site designation in 2001.Clearfield Golf Club As of the 2000s (decade), Clearview was the only course in the United States designed, constructed, owned and operated by an African American. Powell died in Canton, Ohio, on New Year's Eve, 2009, following complications from a stroke."Black golf pioneer Powell dies at 93", ESPN.com Awards and honors '* 1996 -' Powell was inducted into the National Black Golf Hall of Fame.National Black Golf Hall of Fame Members He also received honorary Doctor of Humane Letters degrees from his alma mater, and from Baldwin-Wallace College in Berea, Ohio. '* 2001 -' The United States Department of the Interior added Clearview Golf Course to the National Register of Historic Places. '* 2009 -' Powell was named the recipient of the 2009 PGA Distinguished Service Award by the Professional Golfers Association and was honored in conjunction with the 91st PGA Championship.William J. Powell receives '09 PGA Distinguished Service Award Family info and personal Powell's daughter, Renee Powell, who is a veteran professional golfer herself, was the second black golfer to play on the LPGA Tour, after golfer and tennis star Althea Gibson. Now serving as Clearview's Head Golf Professional, Renee, who was taught to play golf at a young age by her father, is also known as one of the top golf instructors in the U.S. His son, Lawrence "Larry" Powell, presently serves as Clearview's Course Superintendent. His work has been recognized by both NASA and the Golf Course Superintendent's Association. See also *Military history of African Americans References Sports Illustrated January 11, 2010 External links *Clearview Golf Course official website *"After Battling Racism, Veteran Found Peace on His Golf Course" The New York Times, August 8, 2009 *African American Golf Digest *"William J. Powell receives '09 PGA Distinguished Service Award", WorldGolf.com * "African-American Golf Pioneer Bill Powell Dies at 93," New York Times, January 1, 2010 Category:African-American people Category:Golf course architects Category:American businesspeople Category:Golf in the United States Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:People from Greenville, Alabama Category:People from Minerva, Ohio Category:1916 births Category:2009 deaths